Generally, vehicles, vessels, and aircraft rely on a variety of communication devices to acquire weather information. For example, marine vessels often subscribe to a weather fax service where weather information is transmitted via facsimile to the marine vessels at predefined time intervals. Other techniques include subscribing to satellite radio services; thereby acquiring weather information audibly over a radio receiver. In still other situations, weather is communicated from control towers to pilots of aircrafts.
Real-time weather information can be vitally important when traveling in vehicles, aircrafts, and marine vessels. Moreover, timely delivery of weather information by itself may often not be sufficient to ensure safety. In other words, how weather information is interpreted and comprehended can affect whether a real weather threat is taken seriously or mistook for something innocuous. In addition, there are a variety of weather characteristics that assist in interpreting weather information. Conventional approaches do not present, package, and deliver real-time weather characteristics in manners that are timely and easily comprehended by recipients.